Sing Me To Sleep,I'll See You In My Dreams
by nevershoutnever34
Summary: Edward Cullen and Jasper Cullen never thought they'd be this famous. Bella and Alice never   thought they'd meet the famous boys who stole their hearts.  What happens when Edward finds himself singing to a girl in the photo pit?
1. Chapter 1

Edward Cullen and Jasper Cullen never thought they'd be this famous. Bella and Alice never  
thought they'd meet the famous boys who stole their hearts.  
What happens when Edward finds himself singing to a girl in the photo pit,  
and Jasper finds himself mesmerized by a girl right behind the silver fence?

Chapter 1:Lost In Stereo

Even as I walked into the front doors of House of Blues in Boston, shock still radiated through my body.  
Finally, I got photo passes to my favorite band- All Time Low. I was only kind of obsessed with Edward Cullen, okay, I was the head of heels in love with a man I'd only met five times. The most I had ever said to him was probably tops three sentences, then I got kicked out.

"Bella, seriously, snap out of it." My friend Alice said while walking next to me.  
We were two of very few in the place already, I got to go in the photo pit, but Alice was planning on getting front row,  
So she could still talk to me, or scream the lyrics at the top of our lungs.  
My focus was set on the empty photo pit that I'd be in, a smile to big for my face spread as I stepped past the security guard.  
Alice walked next to me, on the other side of the fence.

"I hate you, you know that right?" Alice said, leaning against the gate in front of her.  
I turned towards her, and screamed a tiny bit.

"I love Hey Monday, I love them a lot, they got me in here, and oh geez- if I pass out during the set, jump the fence." I explained, and Alice just chuckled. Tonight was going to top all All Time Low concerts I had ever been to.

-~-  
Quickly snapping away at the men standing on stage in front of me, I screamed as they began a new song. The excitement for the next band make me feel like I was going to puke, and the screaming people behind me made me grin as I was one of two people in the photo pit.

"Alight, thank guys! Oh, and incase you guys forgot- WE ARE WE THE KINGS." Travis Clark said into the microphone before walking off stage. I turned to Alice who was pressed firmly against the metal gate because the people pushing against her. Finally, everyone backed up, and I turned to her. We both screamed for a second, as All Time Low was next.  
We had seen Hey Monday, Boys Like Girls, and We The Kings already.

"I'm going to pee when they come on stage, and I'm righ-" I stopped talking halfway through my sentance and squealed a little bit, a huge smile never leaving my face.

After about twenty minutes, the light's turned down, and I turned my attention from Hannah to the stage,  
My camera already in front of my face. I pressed my finger to the capture button quickly as I saw the guys emerge from behind stage, first it was Emmet, followed by Jasper, then Zack. They began playing, and I screamed as the intro to Weightless began playing. The minute Edward walked on stage, a scream erupted from my throat, causing him to look at me, and smile slightly. I felt a hand on my back, knowing it was Alice's who saw that, but I ignored her, and began taking picutres of the guys who stood before me, my heart raced as I stood leaning against the stage.

"Jesus fuck guys, I love Boston, never have you guys disappointed us." Jasper exclaimed, hanging another bra on his microphone stand. I snapped a picture of him placing it on his microphone stand, with a smile on his face.

"I know right, alright, well this song is called Walls." Edward said, and I screamed again,  
everyone of their songs was my favorite. The began playing, and instantly my finger was pressed on the capture button of my camera. My baby, my friends knew how obsessed I was with my cameras, like how I was obsessed with the band standing in front of me.

I watched Edwaed as he got close to the chorus, he got closer to me, and stood near me, forgetting the reason I was in the photo pit, I stood starring at him. His attention turned towards me, and his eyes locked with mine as he sung.

"I'm gonna break down these walls, I built around myself, I wanna fall so in love, with you, and no one else,  
could ever mean half as much, to me as you do now. Together we'll move on, just don't turn around, Let the walls break down." He stayed starring at me, he wasn't just looking at me like every other fan, he actually saw me. A smile never left my face as he continued the song, every chorus he would look at me.

When the song ended, he bent over to the body guard near him as Jasper talked about touring. Edward pointed towards me,  
and the body guard nodded. I was sure he was saying 'make sure she doesn't jump on stage.'  
-~-

"That was amazing." I exclaimed, talking to Alice who was waiting for everyone to clear out so we could head towards the door. The body guard from before walked towards me, probably to tell me to get out, he stopped in front of me.  
He was typical looking for a body guard, tall, big, bald.

"The guy from that band, he told me to give you this, and an extra incase you had a friend with you-" He handed me two backstage passes, with GUEST written on it. I looked at Alice who had her mouth gaping open. I took the passes,  
handing one to her, and turned back to the body guard who led us towards a door near the bar.

"Go wherever you'd please, that guys room is the last one on the right." The body guard explained,  
and I took Alice's hand, and ran towards that room, pushing it open, I saw Edward,Emmet, Jasper,  
Zackk, Travis Clark, Cassadee Pope, and Mike Gentile all crowded in the room. They all looked at us, and I smiled.

Edward got up and walked towards us, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Hey, How'd you like the show?" He questioned, and I just turned to Alice before turning back to Edward, this is a dream.

An amazing, fantastic, perfect dream- and I never wanted to wake up. -  
"So, How many of our concerts have you been to?" I heard Edward ask, but I was more focused on going through my pictures on my camera. I looked up at him as he sat next to me, and smiled counting in my head. Alice laugh echoed in my head as I counted.

"I've been to 15...Alice's been to 5 with me." I explained, and felt unbelievably creepy at that moment.  
Edward, Jasper, and Zack all just laughed at us for a second. Emmet had left with Cassadee a while back.

"That's sick, how come I never saw you before?" Edward asked, and I just smiled at him. I still felt this was a dream,  
An amazing dream, but none the less a dream.

"We tent to blend in, and this was the first time in a while we were up front...and first time I've gotten a photo pass."  
I said, and almost instantly after I heard Hannah's ringtone fill the room- 'Sing me to sleep, I'll see you in my dreams,  
waiting to say I miss you, I'm so sorry' We both knew the meaning behind that song, and Alice desperately tried to turn it off. She walked out of the room answering the call, leaving me alone, but I didn't mind.

My attention turned to Edward, who's face seemed to have dropped hearing that song. I knew it was probably Alice's mom wondering where the hell we were, I guessed it was probably 1 in the morning.

"So, Where are you guys headed to next?" I asked, knowing the answer was New York, but I needed something to ask.

"New York, I was thinking- do you maybe want to go on tour with us? and be out photographer?" Edward asked,  
and my mouth hung open for a second, before a smile to big for my face danced on my lips.

"I- Of course! but- Ali-" Jasper cut me off a smirk on his lips, he stood up and walked to the door. About a minute later,  
there was a muffled scream, and Alice

"You guys just made our dreams come true." I said, and they all stood up. We made our way towards the back doors,  
they said they'd have a car give us a ride home, and we'd meet them here at noon tomorrow.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Edward questioned, looking at me, a small smile dancing on his lips. I smiled,  
and turned to Alice who stood there next to Jasper talking, she winked at me, and turned her attention back to Jack.

"Jasper- let's go walk over uh...here." She mumbled, he just looked at her funny.

"Why?" He replied, I laughed a little, and Hannah just pulled his arm away from us. I turned my attention back to Edward,  
who watched that whole thing go down too.  
"Yes, you'll definitely see me tomorrow, and- her." I said pointing over to where Alice stood next to Jasper, obviously explaining why she dragged him away.

"Good, Night Bella." Edward said as a car pulled up behind me, I turned to yell at Alice, but Jasper had been leaning in to kiss her, I felt like a mood killer, and right before his lips where going to touch hers- I screamed at her.

"ALICE- CARS HERE." I saw her groan, and pull back from Jack walking over to the car. She got in on the other side, and grumbled things under her breath.

"Night Alex." I said pulling him into a hug, as I pulled back though, he lightly placed his lips to my cheek.  
He turned and walked back towards the venue, my mind raced with pure ecstasy, and got in next to Hannah, who's head was out the window. I saw Jack lightly kiss her lips, then leave walking behind Alex.

We sat in silence as the car drove away, once we were further away- we turned towards each other,  
then towards the driver, both mumbled a 'sorry for this-' then we both grabbed each others hands, and screamed at the top of our lungs "OH MY GOD."

The driver jumped, and we both burst out laughing, I looked at Alice who's facial expression matched my own.

"If this is a dream, I never want to wake up- ever." I mumbled, and Hannah just nodded, leaning over the front seat,  
and turned the radio up.

As soon as she did, we laughed blasting over the radio was 'Weightless' by the beautiful boys who just stole our hearts. -  
Sitting in the backseat of the cab to Boston, Alice and I just sat there in shock that this was really happening.  
I guess wishing upon airplanes in the night sky, as Hayley Williams once sang, and wishes on shooting stars did really work.

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, holy crap." Alice began mumbling as we turned towards the House Of Blues,  
and I just sat there a smile on my face. I saw one large tour bus as we pulled into the parking lot behind the venue.  
My heart began racing, and my breath caught in my throat, I pulled on the hem of Mayday Parade tank top. Somehow,  
Alice and I managed to basically match, it happened a lot.

"Bella, I'm freaking out." I heard a nervous Alice mumble, but I was more focused on the bus door opening, but I breathed out when I saw that it was only Emmet and Cassadee, who probably wanted to be there to see the two new girls on tour with her. Stepping out of the car, I pulled my bag with me, it was coated with all different pins, and held my camera.  
Alice was at my side in an instant, pulling at her cardigan sleeves, I pulled her forward as we began walking to meet Cassadee and Rian. I saw Alex out of the corner of my eye walking down the stairs of the bus, my breath caught in my throat again.

"Hey guys." Emmet said as we stopped in front of them, I pulled my attention from Edwaed to him,  
Cassadee was already talking to Alice about her outfit.

"Hey Emmet." I replied, and he smiled at us, before Edward came up behind him, and shimmied himself between Emmet and Cassadee to talk to me.

"Hey Bella, Let's show you to your bunk." Edward said, grabbing my elbow and pulling me forward, leaving Alice there with Cassadee and Emmet. I knew she was freaking out as Jasper was walking towards them, but my main focus was that Edward was touching me, and I was getting a bunk. Who knew getting a tiny crammed bunk would be so exciting.

Almost as soon as I stepped onto the bus, I could smell the cologne they had sprayed to try and cover the smell of sweaty clothes, and shoes. It was something I could easily get used to though. Zack was sitting on a chair near the drivers seat, who sat their patiently, I waved, and he simply waved back and went back to his laptop.

"This is probably awkward for you, considering you don't know us." Edward said leaning against one of the bunks in the small area, it held 12 bunks, most of them covered in clothes, and laptops.

"Nothing is ever awkward for me, don't worry. We'll get to know you" I replied, and Edward laughed, causing me to go slightly weak in the knees. Edward pointed towards two bunks, one was the top, and the middle one near the back of the bus on the right.

"You can pick which one you want, the other is for your friend- I didn't catch her name " He said, and I laughed a little bit.

"Her names Alice, which bunk is yours?" I questioned, and he pointed towards the opposite side of our bunks,  
and to the middle one. I took my bag off my shoulder, and placed it on the middle one, leaving Alice to have the top one.  
Edward smiled when I stood back up, leading me towards the living room area, or so I assumed. Just then, Jasper led Alice into the back, towards the bunks, she had a huge smile on her face, and I smiled to myself.

"Bella, I'm going to kill you." Alice mumbled walking back out to us, I sat on the couch next to Edward, and she sat next to me, legs crossed turned towards me.

"Uh why?" I questioned, looking at her as everyone piled back onto the bus, and took a seat. Jasper sat next to Alice,  
as Cassadee and Emmet went to sit opposite us on the couch.

"You gave me the top bunk- do you know what's going to happen tonight?" She questioned, and I just shrugged my shoulder,  
she was about to continue but the bus driver cut us off, and told us we're leaving, just a head's up. Edward replied with a quick 'got it.'

"So, what's going to happen tonight?" I questioned, looking at Alice, who was glaring at me.

"I'm going to fall out of that bunk onto the floor, I thought you'd take the top one- jerk." She mumbled, and I just smiled at her.

"Jaspers's bunk is across from yours Alice mine's across from Bella's ." Edward explained, and Alice's face lit up immediately.

"Oh- I'll still fall, so if you find me sleeping on the floor tomorrow morning- don't step on me." Alice said, turning her body to face forwards, but she caught Emmet pulling Cassadee into a kiss, and turned towards Jasper who laughed at Alice.

After about an hour, we sat watching some random t.v. show, talking about what it's like to be on tour. Cassadee and Emmet had went to the back room for more privacy, and Zack had joined our conversation sitting where they had been sitting.

"So, how do you guys get up so earlier to do interviews at times?"Alice questioned, and I had my phone out updating twitter quickly. Edward saw, and pulled out his phone pulling up twitter.

"With these!" Jasper replied to Alice going to the fridge, and pulling out a monster. I looked at her, and her eyes were wide. She stood up and walked to the fridge, looking into it, it had at least 30 monsters piled in it. She pulled two from the fridge quickly, and sat cross legged again on the couch next to me.

"Good luck with her, she doesn't get hyper, she just talks a lot then crashes." I explained, and Alice cracked the can guzzling half the can, and smiling.

"Hey- I don't talk a lot when I drink these, when's the concert tonight? Do you have a concert tonight?" Alice's words were said with such speed the guys just looked at her, then laughed. Jasper took the second monster she had, and cracked it open, drinking it himself.

"This should be a fun tour." Jasper mumbled, poking Hannah's side causing her to jump, and fall to the floor, but not before spraying the monster that was in her mouth all over Zack. He groaned but laughed at her.

"I wonder " I heard Edward mumble under his breath, I turned to him but he poked my side sharply before I could say anything, and I swore quickly in bosnian, and jumped away from him on the couch.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Edward questioned laughing at my reaction, Alice took a sip of her monster, before replying for me.

"She's bosnian, she speaks bosnian randomly, I enjoy it .if you squeeze her cheeks like this-" Alice began, and took my cheeks between her hands, and pushed them causing me to mutter random words in bosnian, she laughed and continued her sentence "-she makes funny noises, oh- and if you tickle her knee she freaks-" I cut her off this time, taking her monster and chugging the rest for her, and then quickly sat in front of the fridge.

"You've had enough- why don't you go- uh take a nap? or watch Finding Nemo in your bunk." I said, at that Alice shot up from the floor, smiling. She turned to Jasper who had a look of disappointment on his face.

"How many people can you fit in a bunk?" Alice questioned, and Edward looked at her. I stood up and sat next to him, as he answered Alice.

"Two, maybe three why?" Alice smiled slightly, before walking towards Jasper.

"I get bored watching movie's alone- watch it with me?" She said, winking at me quickly before dragging Jasper away from us.  
Just as I was about to ask Edward about tonight, she came back running towards us, grabbed Zack's arm, and pulled in, pushing him into a random bunk, and smiling at me.

"So, What's the plan for tonight?" I asked, turning towards Alex, he just shrugged a little bit.

"The New York show is tomorrow night, so tonight is a night off We can do whatever." He explained, lifting his arm, yawning then placing behind my shoulders. I laughed a little bit at his move- it's so old, but it was the cutest thing I'd ever seen.

"I'll be right back-" I said standing up, and walking towards my bunk, the curtain was shut on Alice's bunk, but I heard them laughing, and Alice quoting the movie, causing me to laugh silently to myself as I search my bag for the candy Alice and I had bought at CVS on the way to Boston, I found the giant bag of skittles Alice threw into my bag, and pulled them out, and then found the big bag of Sour Patch Kids I had, I smiled at the bag, picking them both up. I pulled the curtain of Alice's bunk bag, threw the bag of skittles in, and walked back to Edward.

"Do you like sour patch?" I asked, and his eyes got wide, pulling me down next to him, I was so close our leg's were touching, and it sent goosebumps up my spine. I handed him the bag, and he tore it open pulling out a handful then resting the bag in my lap. I pulled a couple out, and watched as the scenery passed out the window. I could sit here all day, not talking, if I were next to him.

"So how long have you and Alice known each other?" Edward questioned, digging into the bag for more sour patch kids. I swallowed before answering him.

"We became best friends Sophomore year of high school, her best friend had well- left her, and mine were aggravating me, we found each other and clicked." I answered, and Edward nodded his head, before asking another question.

"Do you guys go to every concert together?" I smiled at him, popping another sour patch into my mouth.

"She's my concert buddy- in 5 years, we've gone to over 100 concerts together, don't ask who- it'll take days we even drove 6 hours to go to Bamboozle in new jersey, and 6 hours back in one day that was last year." I said, All Time Low was at Bamboozle last year, so was Hey Monday and We The Kings.

"Did you see us play? Or Hey Monday, or We The Kings?" He asked, and I laughed.

"No, I missed all of them, and watched Justin Bieber- of course I did, why'd you think we went?" I said, laughing a little bit to myself.

"Wait- you said over 100 concerts How many were ATL?" Alex asked, turning towards me, and I just laughed counting in my head.

"Uh twenty but I just love watching you guys play don't worry I won't creep outside your window." I laughed after I said it, and his eyes got wide at the last part.

"Twenty? and I just noticed you- what a shame, don't even bring up that girl- I'm honestly afraid to go home sometimes." He said, and I laughed at him, closing my eyes for a second.

"you tired?" I heard him ask, and I opened my eyes, turning my head towards him. I nodded a little bit, I hadn't slept last night from excitement, and it was 10 pm, the concert was somewhere upstate.

"Come on, let's get you in your bunk, and see Jasper and his crush are doing." Edward said standing up, but I pulled him back down at his statement about Alice.

"Crush?" I mumbled, and he laughed standing back up.

"Yes, he wouldn't shut up about her last night-" Edward was cut off by Zack walking in to get a bottle of water.

"-and Edward couldn't shut up about you." He mumbled walking back to his bunk, I felt my face heat up slightly, and Edwaed smirked at me.

"Come on, Bella." He said taking my hand, and leading me towards the bunks, he let go of my hand, and helped me into my bunk, he pulled the curtain back on Alice's bunk after, and I heard him laugh a little bit.

"They're both asleep, and Jaspers's on the outside holding onto Alice .I don't think she'll fall out of her bunk anytime Jasper never falls out." Edwaed whispered to me, leaning in my bunk slightly, I could feel his breath against my face.

"Figures." I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. When I stopped, I opened them just in time to see Edward lean in and kiss my cheek.  
He pulled back with a smile on his face.

"When I wake up, the dream isn't done. I wanna see your face, and know I made it home. If nothing is true, what more can I do? I am still painting flowers for you." He sang quietly, and I smiled at him, he went to his bunk and crawling in,  
pulling the curtain up, but before he closed it he looked at me.  
Night Bella." He said, and pulled it shut, I pulled mine shut, and let my eyes close, and drifted off into a dream of Edward filled my sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wanna thank **kylemaca77 **for the reveiw so this chapter is just for You!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any members of All Time Low Songs the chacters play the**  
**all time low guys I do not own twilight chacters stephine meyer does**  
** or other band members mentioned. Other Characters I own**  
** along with the plot.**

* * *

-Alice's Point of View-

I watched as Bella hugged Edward before she went to the photo pit, the smile on her face told it all, the excitement, the happiness, the all around feeling of being completely content for once, it put a smile on my face to know she's so happy, to know that all her wishes came true. Letting go of each other,  
I saw Alex's lips connent with Selma's forehead before she quickly scurried down towards the photo pit, he smiled as she walked away, putting yet another smile on my face- he was bound to ask her out eventually.

"Alice? Do you have a monster? I need a quick pick me up before I go out!" Jasper said walking up behind me, and smiling at me. I shrugged handing him the monster I was sipping at, he smiled and chugged the rest of it.

"You've known me two weeks, and you already know me too well." I mumbled at Jasper, who bent over and kissed my forehead before walking towards the stage, I heard screams, and the first few notes of their opening song 'Weightless.' Walking back towards the exit to go work the merch booth, I bumped into Alex Lipshaw.

"Hey Alice- where ya headed?" He questioned, and I pointed towards the security guards.

"Merch booth- my job care to join me and get mobbed by teenage girls? There shouldn't be that many-" I said, and he just shrugged his shoulders, and followed me. Once past the security guard, I saw Bella smiling in the photo pit. Everyone was so preoccupied with All Time Low they didn't notice Alex next to me.

"So, we need to get you a nick name- " I said walking behind the booth, and it was practically empty back here.

"What do you suggest I be called? If I get a nickname, you get a nickname." He said simply, and I smiled at him as a girl came up to us with her friends right behind her.

"Deal- how may I help you girls?" I questioned, and I heard them whisper 'It's Alex from Hey Monday!' but from the looks of it they were to shy to ask for a picture or autograph. I smiled at them as they pointed to the shirts they wanted, and payed for them.

"Hey Alex- go stand with them, and I'll take your picture." I said, and the girls smiled so huge as I took their small camera and snapped a picture. Alex then signed their shirts, and they went back to the concert.

"How did you know?" Alex questioned, and I smiled.

"I used to be like them."

"I wouldn't have guessed- anywho, you're nickname's Monster." Alex said, and I laughed.

"So original yours will be- Julio, and don't ask." I said, as I heard the beginning of 'Lullabies' begin to play. I ran to the stage, past all the girls, and towards the photo pit, which I was allowed in because my pass. I walked towards where Jasper was standing on stage, he met me half way and stood near Edward, standing at the edge of the stage, he bent over and kissed the top of my head in front of screaming fans. I felt my cheeks burn a fiery red as Edward bent over and sang right to Bella.

"You guys were great tonight." I said plopping down on the couch next to Bella, and Jasper sat down next to me leaning his head on my shoulder. I ran my hand through his hair, and turned towards Bella who sat looking through her camera.

I felt my phone vibrate from my pocket, and I pulled it out seeing a text from Edward- I gave him a 'what the hell' look and opened it.

'If I asked her out tonight would she say yes?' I read, and I laughed, nodding my head yes at him and he smiled motioning for me and Jasper to leave the bus. I sighed, and stood up causing Jasper to fall slightly, but sit up straight. I put my hand out for him to take, and he did, and I led him out the door.

"Why are we out here?" Jasper questioned as I leant up against the bus, I shrugged.

"Edward wants to ask Bella out." I said wishing I was as lucky as she was.

"Oh Well " He said smiling at me, and leaning his body against mine as his hands rested against the bus on either side of my head. I looked at him questioningly and he smirked.

"Jasper- what are you-" I was cut off by Jasper's lips pressed against mine, I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck,  
deepening the kiss. I felt one of his arms wrap around my waist, and he pulled back a smile on his face.

"Since they're a couple- Alice, Will you be my girl?" Jack asked, and I just kissed his lips, and I felt him smile into it.

Just as I pulled back, the bus door burst open to reveal Selma with a giant smile on her face, she turned towards us and ran to me.

"I- Edward- girl- he- ask- friend- uh-" She mumbled out, and I just pulled away from Jack but took his hand in mine.  
I smiled at Bella as she stood there in shock, and processed the whole thing in her head.

"What you're trying to say is that you and Edward are going out, and what I'm saying is so are Jasper and I." I simply said, as Edward walked out of the bus and wrapped his hand around Selma's waist, kissing her cheek. He looked at Jasper and I, and nodded his head at Jasper.

"You guys planned this didn't you?" I questioned, and they just smiled at each other, pulling us back on the bus. I sat next to Jasper on one couch, Bella and Edward on the other.

"Never in my life have I ever thought I'd date you." I mumbled, and Jasper looked at me.

"Ouch?" He questioned, poking my side, and I jumped, before pushing his chest.

"I'm the luckiest girl that's why you idiot." I muttered, and looked at Edward and Bella. Bella was wrapped up in Edwards's arms,  
and a smile was permanently on her face. Edward whispered something in her ear and she giggled a little bit.

Alice, I'm tired." Jasper whined into my ear, and I smiled.

"Let's head to bed then- night bellward." I smiled as I conjoined their names, Bella shot me a look and smirked.

"Night Alsper" She muttered, and I just pulled Jack to our bunk, he'd slept in my bunk every night because he made sure I didn't fall out. I climbed in first, and he climbed up after, pulling me to his chest.

"Night Jasper-" I mumbled resting my head on his chest, and listened to the beat of his heart.

"Night alice." He whispered pulling me closer, and I just slowly slipped into a deep sleep, my head rising and falling to each breath Jasper took.

I sat backstage in the Hey Monday dressing room, we all had crammed in there as We The Kings played on stage. I sipped from a can of lo-carb monster, and watched as Mike grabbed a can of red bull, and sat across from me.

"Monster's better." I mumbled taking a sip, and he swallowed and glared at me.

"Redbull."

"Monster."

"Redbull."

"Monster."

"Redbull."

"Mon-" I was cut off by Jasper pressing his lips to mine, and when he pulled back he had a smirk on his face.

"Thank you!" Zack called out, and I looked at him. I stood up and walked over to him, I grabbed the phone from his hand,  
and began dumping the monster over his head. The yellowy liquid spread down his face, and onto his shirt, once it was empty I stepped back and smiled at him.

"Monster's better." I whispered, dropping the can in his lap, but he caught me and pulled me into a hug coating me with monster as well.

"Fair enough." I mumbled walking towards Cassadee's wardrobe, and finding a shirt to change into. I dragged Bella out of the room with me, and towards the All Time Low dressing room, I pulled her in, and changed quickly before sitting on the couch- wanting to have a chat with her.

"I can't believe this is all happening- one minute I'm a normal lame concert going girl who had nothing going for her,  
and now I'm dating Jasper cullen of All Time fucking Low- and I- I'm so happy." I explained to Bella, and she just smiled at me.

"Me either Alice, I mean, I always dreamt of being a photographer, but never in my dreams would I think I'd be dating Edward-" Bella paused sucking in a breath quickly, "-Gaskarth, and being their photographer, like holy shit Alice, how did this happen!" I laughed at my best friend, and hugged her.

"Remember when we went to bamboozle the first time? When I was literally the color of a fire truck? All to see Paramore,  
and I made you leave cause I almost passed out?" I said, laughing at the story, and Selma nodded her head laughing with me.

"Oh my god, remember when we went to our first All Time Low concert together? and you screamed so much that not only did Jasper notice you, but you couldn't talk for like a week after?" Bella said, and I laughed, remembering that. Just as I was about to say something the door burst open to reveal Jasper, and Edward smiling at us.

"THAT WAS YOU!" Jasper exclaimed, sitting next to me, and putting his arm around my shoulder. I leaned into him, and didn't respond.

"Seriously though, was that you?" Edward questioned, and I turned to see him and Selma entwined in each other, I shrugged my shoulders.

"It really sucks to not be able to tell everyone that Edward Cullen and Jasper Cullen dedicated a song to you because you screamed so loud." I mumbled, and they both burst out laughing, and I felt my face flush a deep shade of red.

"How long was your voice gone for?" Jasper asked, pushing a piece of hair out of my face, and I smiled up at him.

"A week and a half." I mumbled, feeling the blush creep back, and they just chuckled again.

"Tell me- Why were you screaming so loud?" Jasper questioned, and I shrugged again, checking the time on my phone.

"Don't you guys have a show to play?" I muttered, and I heard them both groan a little bit.

"I'd rather hang out with my beautiful merch girl." Jasper whispered in my ear, causing my face to heat up so badly, I dropped my head to his chest as Flyzik came in, and ushered the boys out, but Jack took my hand and threw me over his shoulder before I could protest to what was going on. I watched as we got closer and closer to the stage, and I began freaking out.

"Jasper, what are you doing? Jack put me down! Ja-" I stopped as he dropped me on stage, and put his lips to mine, grabbing my waist, I pulled back, and looked at him.

"What the hell Jasper?" I muttered, and he just smiled at me, letting go, and grabbing his guitar, he went to his mic, as I walked backstage.

"-and that my friends was my girl Alice." Jack said into the mic, causing the crowd to 'awh' and scream, I felt my face flush a deep shade of red as I walked towards the merch table. I stood against the wall near the entrance behind the merch table, I still had a smile on my face as Bella ran to me quickly.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS ADORABLE AND I GOT IT ON MY CAMERA!" She screamed, then ran back inside. I can't believe he did that in front of so many people, I kept smiling to myself like an idiot as a girl came up to me.

"How may I help you?" I questioned, and she just starred at me, and I let my face drop.

"Your the girl! Your Jasper's girlfriend!" She mumbled a somewhat evil grin on her face, I nodded my head slightly, and she ran back inside the venue. I shrugged it off, and rearranged the shirts.

"Like ohemgee- your Jasper's girl!" A girl ran up to me with the girl from before at her side, I looked up just in time to feel her fist connect with my face, hitting me directly in my eyes, then one more blow to my cheek. I stumbled back, and caught myself, a security guard ran up to her, and dragged the both of them out the front doors. I finally registered what happen once my eyes started to well up with tears, I told the Hey Monday merch girl to take over, as she saw everything, and I ran backstage, not wanting anyone to see me. Once past the security guard, I ran towards the guys room, but someone grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Alice, what the hell happened?" I looked to see Cassadee, and I just shrugged, wiping my eyes, but it didn't do anything,  
as my eye just tearing from the punch.

"Nothing Cass, I was uh- lifting a box, and it fell- I just need some ice." I muttered, and she dragged me into her dressing room with the rest of the guys, I felt humiliated. She pushed me into a chair, and grabbed an icepack from the small fridge.

"Now tell me what really happened and no bullshit this time." She said, handing me the ice pack, and I shrugged putting the ice pack to my eye, but wincing from the pressure. I saw Alex stand up and walk over to me, pushing the ice pack away, and holding my chin examining my face. My lip was cut, and I could tell by the taste of blood. The right side of my face was swollen a bit, and I put the eye back on my face.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." I muttered, and they all glared at me.

"Seriously, who the hell beat you up?" Cassadee said, taking a wet napkin and wiping the blood from my lip.

"Some chick punched me because Jasper kissed me on stage, and said I was his girlfriend clearly she liked Jasper that's all." I muttered, and they just looked at me.

"What an idiot!" Cassadee screeched, and I smiled, but stopped when the tug made my lip bleed more.

"Jasper or the chick?" I asked, and she just mumbled 'both.' under her breath. I stood up, and made my way towards the door.

"I'm gonna to lie down in the bus- can you please not tell anyone about this? Stick to the box story if anything- I don't want Jasper feeling like an ass." I said, and they just nodded. I walked back to the bus,  
and climbed up the stairs, I looked in the mirror, and saw my lip was swollen, and my eye was turning slightly blue.  
I grabbed my cover up and began trying to cover up my eye, and I'd say I bit my lip to hard, or something.

"Alice?" I heard Jasper call out from the front of the bus, I quickly put away my make-up and walked to meet him. When he saw the swollen lip, he rushed towards me.

"What the hell?" He asked, and I looked down a little bit, sitting on the couch, with him at my side.

"I was getting a box down, and it fell " I muttered, hoping he'd be convinced, but he wasn't and I knew that.

"Bullshit- real story would be nice." He said, and kissed my cheek, I looked at him and knew I couldn't lie to him- I was always the worst liar.

"A girl punched me at the merch that's it." I mumbled, and he turned me to face him, shocking covering his face.

"That's it? Alice- why did she punch you?" Jasper asked almost infuriated.

"Jasper- are you an idiot? Do you only have half a brain?" I called out, tossing my head back, and standing up facing him.  
He had a look of pure confusing on his face.

"ali-" I cut him off, and laughed a little bit to myself.

"Jasper! You kissed me and said I was your girl in front of a hundred crazy fan girls who would die to get in your pants- what do you think would happen! They'd congratulate us! It's called jealousy Jack, I'm going to find Bella." I finished, storming off the bus leaving a dumbfounded Jasper, and my mind raced. I found Bella walking back towards the bus with Alex next to her, I grabbed her arm pulling her away from Alex, and towards sat on the ground leaning against The Summer Set's bus.

"Your ey-" I cut her off by saying "Got punched- nbd." She raised an eyebrow, and touched my cheek bone, which made me wince, and pull away from her.

I explained to her about the girl, and how I blew up at Jasper, and she just hugged me pulling a monster out of her bag,  
and handing it to me.

"You know me to well." I mumbled, a small smile on my face as I sipped from the can, I saw Alex walking towards us, and I slumped back against the bus, as he probably heard the story from Jasper. I mean, not to be a drama queen, but this was something I just wanted to get over with- I got punched, and it's Jasper fault, end of story- but that wouldn't be the end.

"Alice He wants to talk to you." Edward said standing in front of us, I shrugged my shoulders, and sipped from the monster a bit more. Bella nudged my arm, and pointed her head towards Edward.

"He should have wanted to talk before he brought me onstage Edward." I retorted standing up and walking back towards the bus,  
I just wanted to go to bed, and wake up tomorrow morning and forget about it. Climbing up the stairs of the bus I saw Jasper sitting on the couch, I walked past him not wanting a confrontation, and climbed in my bunk- quickly slipping off to sleep.

Suddenly the bus went over a bump, and I flew out of my bunk, falling hard onto the floor with a thump. Everyone woke up and peaked out from the curtain, and I sat up rubbing my butt. Jasper had a small smile on his lips, and I climbed up to him,  
kicking Edward in the stomach as I did for laughing at me, and smiled back at Jasper.

"I'm sorry yadda yadda, let me in, I don't wanna fall again." I said, and he pulled me in wrapping his arms around me and kissing my forehead.

"Night Alice." He whispered, as I slowly slipped off to sleep, with an aching butt, and a black eye.

"Alice wake up." I heard Bella say, I groaned and realized Jsper was gone. My eye ached as I opened my eyes to see Selma at the edge of the bunk. I saw her face cringe when she saw me, I pushed her backwards climbing out of the bunk. I rummaged through my bag and pulled out a large pair of sunglasses pulling them on I heard Bella chuckle.

"Seriously though, how bad is it?" I asked walking towards the bathroom, Bella laughed as I pulled the door open taking my glasses off I saw my eye was swollen, and a dark shade of indigo. I quickly pulled the sunglasses on, and ran to grab my clothes and change. Grabbing a jean skirt and a tank top I ran to the bathroom.

"Alice, hurry up- we have a day off and we want to go out." I heard Jasper say on the other side, I mumbled a 'fine.' and slid my sunglasses back on, stepping out of the bathroom I ran to throw my boots on, and grabbed my Monster hoodie- Zack saw my hoodie once I pulled it on, and laughed.

"You seriously have a problem, and why are you wearing sunglasses?" He questioned, and making sure no one else would see I pulled the sunglasses down and he winced just seeing it.

"You look pretty damn sexy today." I heard Jasper saw as his hand slipped around my waist, I looked at him and he just laughed at the sunglasses, that's when I noticed it was raining outside.

"You touch my sunglasses, and I won't kiss you for a week." I muttered, and he just shrugged kissing my cheek. Bella came up behind me and ripped the sunglasses off my face, causing me to hide my face in my hands so Jasper wouldn't see it.

"I'm going to kill Edward if you don't give those back." I hissed at her, and as I peeked through my fingers I saw her grab Edward's hand, and walk towards me.

"That'd be a hard thing to do with your hands all in your face and junk." She replied dropping the sunglasses in Jasper's hand and walking off the bus. I looked at Jasper threw my fingers, and he smiled at me trying to move my hands. I kept them where they were, and sighed slowly moving them from my face- Jasper's face fell, and I quickly leant up and kissed his lips,  
grabbing his hand I followed Bella and edward off the bus. I saw that we were in a parking lot at some downtown place.

As I followed Edward and Bella down the street, I felt Jasper's arm snake around my shoulders, and I wrapped my arm around his waist. I saw Edward and Bella entwined in each others arms, and Bella giggling at something Edward had said. None of us even bothered to realize the light rain was coming down a bit harder, we were so consumed with the person we were with. I watched as EDward stopped in his tracks and pulled Bella's chin up with his fingertips, his lips came down on top of hers,  
and I smiled to myself. I knew every thought that ran through Bella's head- oh my god Edward CUllen's kissing me, breath Bella, breath, okay stop acting fan girlish, screw it, oh damn i love his lips. I giggled to myself thinking of what she's probably thinking.

"What's so funny?" Jasper questioned as we walked past the kissing couple, and into a coffee shop, I smiled at the thought as I began playing 'Coffeeshop Soundtrack' in my head.

"Well first off, I was thinking about what Bella was thinking when Edward was kissing her, don't laugh- and then I started thinking Coffeeshop Soundtrack." I explained, and Jasper just rolled his eyes.

It was dinner time, and everyone except me and Bwella went out- deciding to let them have a guys night out. Getting bored of just sitting on the couch, I began to wander around the bus when a roll of blue painters tape caught my eye, I wasn't sure why they had painters tape, but I grabbed it with a smirk on my face. Walking back out to where Bella sat on her laptop,  
I held it up on my fingers and she looked at me.

"You're not going to-" Bella began, but I had already picked up someone cell phone and began taping it to the bus ceiling.  
BElla laughed, and grabbed her camera as I set to find more things to tape to the walls. I ended up with a pile of drumsticks, guitar strings, flip flops, pens, and I even managed to tape Zack's laptop to the wall- but made sure it was above the couch so if it fell it wouldn't be damaged. Almost everything I found I taped to the wall until I had no tape left, feeling accomplished I collapsed next to Bella on the couch.

"How's it look?" I questioned, and Bella began laughing, before standing up and taking pictures. My eyes wandered around the room and noticed everyone had left behind their phones and I had taped everyones to the celing- that would be a fun thing to find as I turned them all on silent. Bella walked back in the room with a bag of skittles, and I grabbed them from her popping a few into my mouth.

"Honey I'm ho-" Jasper began as he walked up the stairs but noticed the blue tape, and stopped- peering around the room he looked at the two of us.

"What the hell!" Edward questioned running his hand over a pair of converse taped to the wall. I smiled at Bella, and looked back at them.

"Which one of you did this?" Jasper asked, and instantly Bella pointed her finger at me, and then pointed to the piece of tape I had stuck to my hair. Zack began wandering around searching for his laptop, which I new was taped behind my head.  
He walked back out and glared at me.

"Where's my-" I moved my head and he stopped talking lunging towards me, I rolled to the ground to dodge it as Zack frantically pulled the tape away from his computer. I laughed as all the guys searched for their phones, Bella began laughing with me, and they all came back out starring at us.

"Where are they!" Emmet asked, and I shrugged my shoulders. They began searching around, and Jasper was the first one to look up, a laugh instantly erupting from his throat. The guys all walked back out and Jasper pointed his finger to the ceiling collapsing on the couch next to me, not even bothering to find his phone.

"well played Alice, well played." Edward muttered plopping down next to Bella. I smiled at myself, and knew this wasn't the last time I'd do this.

* * *

**Thank You for anyone that is reading my story..The only way im gonna put up the next chapters if you reveiw if not then i will put this story on tell me what you you**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am working on the next chapter at this momment sorry it has been taken me so long ive had writers block..**  
**thanks for the reveiws when i finsish the next chapter i will put it up when i get a couple more reveiws..**

**I do have school an a boyfriend so i only get some time when writeing i just got a ipod touch so i will start using that also so i can update sooner**

**Thank You:)**


End file.
